Tipo - Random Shots
by MilkyPotus
Summary: The goal is to make as many one-shots per month, all about tipo (Could happen to be some other ship) . Enjoy :D . (Rated T for future warnings! Will change if I decided its needed.) Btw, Suggestions and requests are welcome here!
1. Intro- short!

_''nom nom Fluff''_

 _Always-_

 _''Okey.. This might be the hardest thing we will ever do together..'' Po said, grasping Tigress´s shoulders. She raised an eyebrow._

 _''Po.. We ju—'' She started, but was soon cut short as Po continued on with his speech._

 _''I just want to tell you that I love you and always will.. Before its far too late..'' He finished whilst giving her a tight squeeze on her shoulders. She slowly nodded, then gave him one of her rare smiles that showed a bit of her white, sharp teeth._

 _''And I love you too'' She answered back, grabbing his hands in hers and intwining their fingers ''Always will''_

 _Don´t go-_

 _''PO! Don´t go! please!'' She shouted after him, wanting him to just stop what he was doing and turn to face her. Tigress felt as if her whole world would just turn upside-down if he wasn´t safe. She will do it with the cost of her own life. She will try her best to just get him out of there._

 _''Don´t Go!'' She shouted, again, louder. He still couldn´t hear her, but a noisy made him stop in his trace. A whisper-like mumbling coming from his friend._

 _''I love You''_

 _Be There-_

 _He was always there by her side. At anything. On missions, in training, at the dining table and even the most painful moments. He would always be there when she needed help or care, volunteering every time she gets sick or injured._

 _''Po? Are you coming?'' Tigress asked him, a concerned look plastered on her face. He smiled at her, then nodded and ran up next to her._

 _''You know something?'' Po asked her with one of his massively goofy grins. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, as if saying 'what?'. He took a breath, before releasing all the weight that had been pushing him down._

 _''I love you''  
_


	2. Hammock

Hammock

''Okey! Lets get started with this!'' Po yelled out with enthusiasm, making the five, excluding Tigress, who was giving him a small smile, chuckle at his childish behavior. All the young masters had gotten a day off, and what better way could they spend it except to go out and go camping all together! There were a few displeased about this idea though (ahem, Tigress, Ahem)

They decided to camp near a river flowing near the valley, at a plain where the earth was wet and unnaturally green. There were a few flowers here and there, giving it the best sceneri one could see for a while.

Setting up camp was a hard thing to do to specific panda, as he couldn´t reach to grab the other end of the tree to place down his hammock. When he had managed to touch it with his pinky he completely lost balance and fell back on his back. Po groaned out in pain as he sat up and huffed. Everyone were finished with their tents, and Po hadn´t even begun on his hammock. He was taking so long that they then decided to go follow the river to see if they can find a nearby village to buy food from.

They had just left him there. With his _darn hammock…  
_  
He got up on his feet and tried again, only to fail once more. This time he ended up a few feet away from it, on his face.

Thats it..

''I´ve had enough of this! Why doesn´t this work? Ive defeated a murderous cat, an extremely psychopathic peacock and even an maniac who collects lives! Yet! I CAN´T EVEN HANG A HAMMOCK! '' He yelled out in frustration, whilst still rubbing his nose. He was about to rip the hammock apart when he suddenly heard a small chuckle from behind him. Slowly turning around, he noticed one of his fellow comrades standing there. An especially _loved tiger…_

''Tigress! How long have you been standing there?'' He asked in misbelieve, his gaze shifting between anger, happiness and confusion. She only shrugged in respons and walked closer to him and the hammock.

''You know that you need to untie the know in the middle first, right?'' She asked him, as she looked at the hammock he was about to strangle. He paled down a bit and looked at the big knot in the middle.

He had totally forgotten how to hang a _hammock_ …

''Uh.. yeah…?'' His answer came out as a question, but he just forgot about it and looked at Tigress.

''I never expected the great dragon warrior to not be able to _Hang an Hammock_ '' She teased him as he pouted and crossed his arms. Not noticed to both of them, but he was actually blushing under the massive amount of fur.

''Can´t you help me if you´re so good at it?''

''I guess'' She replied. And within less than an minute the hammock was set perfectly between the two trees. He only watched with amazement as her arms went from one side to the other every few 5 seconds. _Gosh,she was beautiful…_

She smirked as she laid down in it. ''All worth it at the end''

He frowned and looked at Tigress. ''Hey! Thats my _hammock_!''

She looked at him, then shock her head ''Nope, its mine now'' She twisted around in the hammock comfortably and all Po could do was stand and stare..

 _as his lover got stolen away from his HAMMOCK._


	3. Tea Party

Tea and Cake?

 _Slow, focus, inner peace…_

Tigress took another heavy breath, her eyes closed. She was sitting alone in her room, _trying_ to achieve something she has never had. The keyword was trying...

 _Deep breath, in and o-_

''OUCH! HOT! HOT! HOT!''

Her ears twitched as she sighed, opening her eyes and staring at the paper door in front of her. Couldn´t he just be quiet for a minute? She growled low in frustration and simply gave up trying for the day, and instead she decided it was a good idea to go have a talk to someone…

Someone she might _murder_ someday…

Tigress stood up from the mat and opened the paper door, only to want to shut it as Po let out another shout. She narrowed her eyes in confusion as she looked over at his room, noticing his silhouette trough the thin doors. Po´s figure was kind of bowing down and something sharp was visible in his hands.

Something _dangerous_ …

She wasn´t sure what he was trying to do, but one thing came in mind when she heard her friend mumble something about ''Kill…'' and '' Knife''. Her eyes widened for a moment before she lunged forward and slammed open the paper door, ready to say ''Don´t do it'', but to her shock, he was doing something.

The first thing she looked at was his table in the middle of the room. On the table was a kettle of warm, steaming tea and a small cake. And around the table was all of his dol— I mean action figures of the furious five. 'was he trying to make… a Tea party?' was the only thing Tigress could think of before glancing over at Po. He was awkwardly bent over the end of the table, frozen in place as he looked at Tigress.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, as if questioning ''what is going on''. He got the message quite quickly, and he looked down, ashamed. His mouth hesitantly opened, as the only words that came out were ''Its not… what you think..''

She smirked at him, her eyes gleaming with suspicion. She surly had got him in the perfect time. Po had expected a growl from her, then shouting at him saying things like ''This is not proper training'' or ''you´ve got to be kidding me!'', but none came out. He was rather _surprised_ when he saw her sit down besides him and cut the cake into six pieces, taking one to herself.

''Would you mind pouring me some tea?'' She asked him, after taking a bite from the chocolate cake. He blinked a moment, before his big smile came back.

''oh it would be an _honor_ '' He beamed at her with a big toothy smile. They ate in silence for a moment, sneaking glances at each other every now and then. Po couldn´t really take it anymore, so he decided to start up a small conversation.

''I never expected _you_ to join me whilst having a tea party'' He said, and truthfully. She nodded, taking a sip from her tea.

''And i never expected the dragon warrior to have a tea party with his _Dolls—_ ''

''ACTION FIGURES''

''Action figures at such an age.'' She said, mimicking his voice.

''Hey! I'm only 26! i can still have fun'' He defended, then looked at her. ''Speaking of fun, you should start having some yourself!''

She raised an eye brow yet again, sending a short glare at his direction. ''Oh, and what makes you think i don´t have fun?'' she questioned. He only looked at her with both eyebrows raised high.

''you, fun? Never heard of it'' He said, but soon shivered as he saw her stiffen a bit. Her eyes darted towards him, and he gulped as he saw the mischievous smile on her eyes.

''Really?'' She started, releasing the cup of tea on the table. She then started leaning in closer against Po, who had frozen yet again. She stopped when their noses where touching, and that made Po un freeze.

''W-what are y-you doing..?'' He stammered out, as he felt his face heat up. She only smiled, before closing the distance between them. His eyes widen and his heart was beating faster every second. His brain took about a few seconds to follow along with everything that had happened, and when he caught on the kiss was already over.

And now it was awkward.

Very, very awkward and silent…

She stood up, ready to leave the room as she walked to the door. But she couldn´t reach it, because suddenly she was pulled back down by her wrists into a tight hug. She wasn´t sure how to react at first, _afraid_ of what might happen after.

''Po.. Im sorry.. i don´t know what got int—'' She slowly started, slightly frowning, before he cut her off.

''Thank you'' And with that the both of them shared another kiss, but this time Po´s brain was into it. He wrapped his arms around her waist, puling her close and she put hers around his neck. It started slow and passionate, but the got a bit more heated.

Little did they notice the small red panda glancing at them from the other side of the doors. And that panda was not so pleased with what was happening.


	4. Amaze - Pt 1

Amaze - pt 1

 _ **(This one-shot is set when the furious five and Po are teens, Where Po was chosen as dragon warrior when he was 16. Now they are all 18/19.)**_

An old, wise master was looking over at the sacred peach tree from the rooftop of the palace. the night sky brought such a touch to the cliff, and the stars glimmering above made the tree look shiny. It also reminded him of his young days, when he would sit there for hours talking to Master Ogway.

He jumped down from the rooftop, taking on last glance at the tree before returning in to the hall of worriers. Opening the doors with a simple flick with his arm, he walked in with both his arms behind his back. His eyes wondered around at all the stuff, from the blades to the armor. He walked over to the pool of sacred tears, climbing up the few stairs before sitting down and closing his eyes. He started to meditate, and less than 10 minutes later he was already disturbed.

His ears twitched twice, as his mouth formed an frown. He heard someone panting outside the doors, and to his surprise, he heard the doors _slam_ open. He didn´t mind it, because he knew who was there.

''Master Shifu!'' A young 19-year old panda shouted, trying to earn his masters attention from meditating.

''What is it this time, Panda?'' The old master asked, clearly annoyed by the dragon warriors present. But Po was far to oblivious to notice it.

''I need to ask you something VERYY IMPORTANT'' Po answered, emphasizing the last two words.

''Let me guess, you want to ask about a day off tomorrow. Well, in that case… **NO** '' Shifu replied sternly, turning to leave.

''No! This is far more important! I really need your help! Well, kind of... but please hear me out! Please!'' The bigger panda pleadings continued as his master raised an eye brow. What could be more important than a day off?

''Could you then tell me what it is that you want?'' Shifu wondered, as he noticed Po flinch a bit. He also noticed the panda hesitating before opening his mouth.

''Umm… You know that Tigress´s 18th birth day is tomorrow, right?'' This question rang trough Shifu´s head for a few moments, then he nodded as a signal for the panda to continue on with his question. Po started to rub the back of his head, breathing tough gritted teeth before he spoke again.

''Well… Er— I was wondering if you´d let me.. I dunno… Maybe let me— Its hard to explain an—''

''Just spit it out!'' The red panda yelled out, his ears twitching and eyes narrowing towards the panda in front of him.

''I was just wondering if it was okey if i could ask her out without you killing me! But with the way your acting right now… Im not quite sure how the furious five could stand you for ten years! ugh!'' Po yelled out in frustration, throwing his arms up to the air, then making them land over his eyes as he covered them from the masters expression.

Shifu´s eyes were wide as he let the silent wash trough them both. He surely did notice that his adoptive daughter and the dragon warrior had grown closer, but he didn´t expect it to bloom into something… BIG. Tigress seems to be so happy around Po, and he was proud of her for starting to open up a bit more... but not the way as starting a relationship! He wasn´t sure what to say, and he had to carfully chose his next words.

''That…'' The old master started, making Po remove his hand from his face and look down at him. Shifu took a deep breath before continuing. ''Might be okey… But i swear if you break her hea—-''

''YES! OMIGOSH! BEST DAY EVER!'' Po fist pumped the air as he ran out of the jade palace and probably back to barracks.

Shift groaned, before massaging his tempers. ''That panda seems to amaze me every day''

 _ **(Part 2 will be going up tomorrow. Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed :) )**_


	5. Amaze - Pt 2

**Before anything happens, i made an schedule that i shall follow from now on.  
Monday, wednesday and saturday are the only days i will not upload anything on (And if something urgent happens, as in i have to study or something).**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoy :)**

Amaze - Pt 2

''Okey, Mantis! so you got the balloons ready?'' Po asked his friend, a small 18-year old mantis, who answered him with a nod. The panda looked over to his left and eyed the entrance, before noticing that there was something missing. ''Crane! Where is the sign?'' He yelled out, his eyes scanning around the place for his avian friend. A shout came from one of the tables.

''Still working on it! It´s soon done!'' The 19-year old bird said, fully focused on writing 'Happy Birth-day!' on a huge piece of cloth. Po sighed then started walking into the kitchen, organizing a few things on the way there.

''Monkey! Viper! Dad! Is the cake done?'' He questioned the three who were leaning over the table, their eyes narrowed at the cake on it.

''It feels as of something is missing…'' The 18-year old primate answered, his gaze never leaving the cake.

''Yeah… Something important…'' Added the 19-year old serpent, doing the same as Monkey. Po raised an eye brow before looking at the cake himself.

''I don´t get it. It looks perfectly fine to me…''

''I KNOW!'' Mr. Ping yelled out, then started searching trough his stuff. The three young masters watched in confusion, but gasped when they saw what Mr. Ping was looking for.

''Of course! Frostings!'' Viper exclaimed, face palming her head to her tail. They quickly started working on it, knowing that they didn´t have all the time in the world.

 **At The Palace With Tigress**

''Hello?'' She shouted across the hall of worriers, wondering where her friends had gone off to. She couldn´t find master Shifu, the five or the dragon worrier anywhere! ''Its as if they all have just vanished! Heck, even Zeng is gone!'' She mumbled out loud.

Tigress groaned before returning back to the barracks, as she decided it was an awesome time to have a cup of tea and enjoy the silence. But something caught her eyes. A scroll on the kitchen table. 'Someone must´ve forgotten it' She thought before picking it up and examine it.

''I wonder…'' She quietly mumbled to herself, and she opened the script. It was obviously Crane who had written it, because the letters were perfectly done. She quietly started reading it, her eyes widening every second '' noodle shop is closing down? What?'' She continued, as both her eye brows went up in surprise. ''The dragon worrier is moving away!? What is going on here? And when the hell did Po like tofu!?''

She sighed, closing the scroll. ''I think I'm becoming delirious..'' She said under her breath before starting to walk out of the barracks and down the thousand steps down to the valley of peace. ''And its all because of that Panda…''

 **Back To The Rest Of The Gang**

''She´s coming! Everyone! HIDE!'' Monkey shouted, running into the noodle shop. They all looked up from what they were doing, their eyes wide.

''Already!? But the frosting isn´t quite done!'' Po panicky said, his arms flinging them selfs everywhere.

''Don´t worry son. Super dad has it all under control!'' Mr ping exclaimed before pushing him out of the kitchen. ''Now go hide!''

''Thanks dad!'' The dragon worrier whispered before hiding behind a plant in the corner of the room along with mantis.

It was dead silent, and all they could hear was the steps of the one they thought was Tigress. They became louder, and all they could see was her shadow making it´s way to the entrance. They waited for the signal from Po.

''One—'' Po whispered, catching his friends attention. ''Two—'' they all got ready to jump out. ''three!''

''HAPPY BIRTH-DAY!'' They all shouted happily, scaring the feline at the door. Crane had flown out of his hiding place, throwing confetti down at the tigress as Monkey did the same from on top of the restaurants entrance.

Tigress smiled widely when she saw all the master standing there, along with Mr. Ping and a few hundred citizens behind them. They were all looking at her with smiles, including Shifu. This was truly a sight that she wouldn´t forget.

'' Wow.. Thank you guys.. this is just too much!'' Tigress stated, her ears leaning against her head in aww. The others simply nodded before pushing her towards the table in the middle of the room, making her laugh. She took the head seat at the end of the table, whilst everyone else sat around her. Po and Viper sat next to her as mantis, Crane and Monkey sat infront of her.

Next thing was that Mr. Ping came to them with a two layered Strawberry-vanilla cake, with tons of frostings on top making the shape of an orange heart with her name in it. They all cheered as the cake was cut into pieces, and then the party begun.

''Happy 18th birthday, sister!'' Viper happily said to Tigress, whilst slithering closer to her. The others around the table nodded and said ''yeah'' or ''happy birthday'' before digging their faces/mouths into the cake. Tigress smiled and thanked them, then starting to eat her piece. _Sweet. Very sweet…and tasty.  
_  
Master Shifu sighed as he watched his daughter starting to convert into a whole different person. She surely had grown up strong and beautiful and he was, as he had wanted to say it to her, very pleased. _Proud of her._ _Amazed_ by her skills.


	6. Oblivious

**Oblivious** **  
Awesome name for a chapter XD**

Po rushed down the thousand steps and into the valley, pushing away the swarm of pigs and gooses that tried to follow him. He didn't mean to be rude, but there was one specific person he needed to talk to, and he didn't want to let anyone ruin it. He finally spotted who he was looking for and approached her as she put down a baby panda with the name Lei Lei.

''Hey, Tigress!''

''Oh hello Dragon worrier'' Tigress greeted when she saw him, bowing ever so slightly.

''Dude, seriously, I know its awesome but _Stop_ calling me that. It´s just Po''

Tigress stifled (?) an annoying sigh, ''It´s disrespectful to call such a worthy master by his name..'' she mumbled, looking down at the small panda that was holding a do- ACTION FIGURE of her.

''so...what do you want?''

''I need to speak to you...'' Po said, looking around at all the animals surrounding them.

''Why?''

''Just please? I really need to talk to you!'' Tigress hesitated before replying, biting her lip in worry. Po had never really begged about something, and she believed that this was in fact important.

''Sure...?'' She sounded a bit confused with her answer.

''AWESOME! Meet me at the peach tree after dinner!'' Po said, thanking her and then he ran back to the jade palace.

''Stripey baby?'' The cubs voice brought her back from her thoughts. Tigress looked down at Lei Lei, making the small panda giggle.

Po was undeniably terrified of what was to come, as he sat down under the sacred tree. He stared at the sun down with gloomy eyes, still deep in 

''Po?'' 

He flinched at the sudden voice, his head twisting to the left. He noticed Tigress standing besides him with an eye brow raised up high. ''What is it that you needed to speak to me about?''

Po gulped down the lump that was stuck in his throat, and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

''Maybe you should have a seat... its kind of hard to say...'' He replied sheepishly, and she nodded.

Sitting down next to him, she looked out over the cliff. It was starting to get dark, and slowly stars begun shinning in the sky. 

'' _So_..?'' Tigress questioned, looking over at Po. 

_Face it Po! This is the real life! You only live once!  
_

''I need help with ... something..'' He started, afraid to look at her. He felt her nod for him to continue,

and so he did. 

'' I need help with... romance... i mean , you´re a girl, right? You probably know this..'' 

Silence. 

_Awkward_ silence. 

''I.. I´m not sure... Why don´t you go ask Viper? She more girly than me...'' Tigress said, her voice cracking at the end. 

''Yes, well no- maybe a bit.. BUT I seriously need help from you! No one else teaches me better except for you and my dad.'' He argumented back.

She groaned, knowing this was going to be hard ''Then go ask your dad''

''It´s not the same as asking you..''

''Whats the difference? Besides, he would understand more than me''

She felt Po tense, and then they were both completely silent.

Tigress sighed, standing up from under the tree. She looked over the cliff once again, this time taking in the view of the night stars glimmering in the sky.

''Im sorry, but i need help with it myself..'' She flatly said, not sure where it came from. But she knew that it was true. She had also been facing a few problems with romance.

''then…'' He paused ''Why don´t we help each other?'' Po suggested, his ears peering up at his idea. She looked at him, confused. 

''Okey, so we tell each other what the problem is, who we like and why!'' He said with a smile on his face.

''Right… I don´t think i will p—''

''Oh come one Tigress!'' Po groaned out. ''Why don´t you ever have fun?''

She irritatedly breathed out ''Fine''

''Ok, so who´s gonna start?'' Po asked, looking at Tigress with his big, green eyes.

''not me..'' She replied

''Fine! So… My problem is that my crush doesn´t really notice me except for when i talk to her. She also sometimes seems to hate for who I am… And she seems to love kicking me around…'' Po started.

''Thats one rude crush you have…'' Tigress sated. Po nodded at her, still smiling.

''How about you?''

''Um.. well… my crush is very _oblivious_ to the fact that… i like him… And he doesn´t like me back cause he already got someone in mind…'' Tigress finished. Her voice was filled with more emotion than ever, and her ears were laying against her head.

Po examined her closely, noticing that she has sat down next to him again.

''So why do you like him?'' He asked her.

Her ear twitched, not sure how to fully answer this question without spoiling who it is.

''Well… when i first meet him, he was a nobody for me… But when i got to know him better, i released that he was better than what he seems to be…He taught me much about life, and even brought a bit of fun in to it… what about you?''

Po took a deep breath before explaining to her. He chose his words as wisely as he could, just in case. ''Well… I´ve known her since i was a teenager… but i never really meet her until an accident happened… And all this time I've known her she had helped me out, A LOT. Even though i highly doubt she knew about it…''

''Wow… She sounds nice… Maybe i could meet her someday?'' Tigress said, smiling softly at Po. He nervously smiled back.

''So, what´s his name…?'' Po asked her, his patience running out. She frowned, looking away from Po.

''Why don´t you say first?'' She replied back at him. He blinked.

''Well, its because i asked first… And you know what they say. _Ladies_ first'' He grinned, and she couldn´t help but let out a small laugh.

''How about we say it at the same time?'' She suggested. He thought about it for a moment, before simply nodding his head.

''on three, ok?''

'' one..'' Po started.

''Tw—'' Tigress began the word but was cut off

''I like you!'' Po shouted out loud, startling her. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were the same.

''Wait what?''

''Hey! You said at the same time!'' Po said, whilst blushing madly. Her face soon softened, and she let out another laugh.

''Sorry Po, but its just that you need to count to three, not two..'' She informed him.

''Can you at least say who you like now?'' Po asked her, his eyes filled with hope on finding out.

''How about… No?'' She answered back, smirking at him as he pouted.

''Hey! Not fair!'' Po defended

''Oh i did? I don´t recall saying 'I will shout out my crushes name', do you?'' Tigress had him outsmarted, and he had no other choice than to give up.

''Fine.. You got me there.'' Po said, raising his arms in defeat.

They sat by the tree for a few more minutes, talking and laughing together. They never noticed how late it had gotten, and they could´ve continued on the whole night until Crane came to fetch them.

''Where were you guys? Its been _4 Hours_ AND 40 minutes! You two were gone for nearly _5 hours!_ '' Crane scolded them, and Po and Tigress couldn´t help but laugh at him.

''Sorry.. A ruff day, yanno?'' Po stated, getting up along with Tigress, who dusted off the dirt from her cloths. The three masters returned back to the barracks, only for Po and Tigress to get even more scolded by Shifu.

***

''Tigress?'' A voice snapped her out of her meditation the next morning. She opened one eye, noticing Po by the paper door. She raised an eye brow at him.

''Do you have a moment?'' He asked her. She sighed, before smiling softly at Po.

''Sure. What do you wan—''

''Could you please, please, please tell me who its is?'' Po cut her off. She rolled her eyes.

''Po. I already told you. But its just you. You´re just too _oblivious_ '' She answered. ''Now if you'll excu—'' Her words stopped when she suddenly felt two arms around her, embracing her in a tight hug.

''Do you know how awesome you are?'' Po asked out of the blue. She smiled widely before huggung back.

''Nah… Im too oblivious to notice it.''


	7. Hope, is the only choice

**Random! But i needed to update something and this just came out.  
Sorry, but its kinda short.**

It was a silent day at the jade palace, and surprisingly even silenter at the barracks. You could clearly hear the birds talking outside and the wind brushing against the terrain. You could even hear some villagers shouting from the bottom of the stairs up to the palace.

The furious fiv— well, four were silenty laying on the grass, enjoying the silent and the view of the clear sky above. Mantis had even managed to sleep under Crane´s hat.

All was well until showts started enforcing from the barracks. ****

''Po! For the thousands time. NO!''

''Come on! You´ll like it more than you think!''

The shouts woke Mantis up, as he groaned. ''Will they ever shut up?'' He annoyengly asked the rest that were starting to question the same.

''I wonder what they are talking about now'' Viper wondered, tiredly rubbing her eyes with the tip of her tail.

''I hope its not about my cookies…'' Monkey chimed in, just as tired. Suddenly they could hear something break, making the crane widen his eyes.

''Oh no! Oh nononononono!'' He panicked, then quickly started fluttering his way into the barracks.

''Why was he so panicked?'' Mantis asked the two remaining with him, which they shrugged at. And then they could hear they´re reason.

''My Ink! NOOOOOOO!'' The avian cried out. ''Po! You´ll pay for this!''

''Crane! It wasn´t me! It was Tigress!'' The panda blamed, defending himself. The tiger next to them rolled her eyes.

''Yes, it totally was me. Im totally the one who's clumsy enough to break the whole wall down'' She asked ironically. Then she added ''Did you really think that would work..?''

''Well, maybe… But it was worth a try, right?'' The furious five groaned all together in unison.

''Alright! Will you all quiet down? You´ll wake up the whole village!'' Shifu scolded at them all, making them all shut up. Well, not quite…

''But master, the village is already awoken…'' Po mumbled, earning an angry glare both from Tigress and Shifu. 'Man, like father like daughter..'

''Panda, shut up before I make you train today… _along with the others''_ The old master grinned, being as all the other members tackle Po down and silent him. ''Good, now I expect it to be quiet for the rest of the day'' The red panda stated before leaving to go back to meditating.

''Phew! That was close!' The mantis sighed out in relief, as did the others.

''Ill go make lunch..'' Po said, as he got up and started heading to the kitchen.

''Ill help'' Monkey and mantis jinxed, they looked at the crane ''You coming?''

''Im sorry, but I neeed to go down to the village and get more ink after SOMEONE broke my new bottle…'' Crane excused himself, starting to fly to the village.

''Im sorry, but could I ask you something..?'' Viper softly said, looking at the feline besides her. The tiger nodded for her to ask. ''What were you two arguing about?''

Tigress stiffened, looking at the viper. ''Umm… Well.. You know what? I think Shift needs my help.. Uhh.. So… BYE!'' She quickly said,the ran away on all four. The serpent looked at her as she ran away in incredible speed, raising an eyebrow.

''Um.. Okey?'' Viper made her way into the kitchen, her eyes noting that Monkey and Mantis where no were near Po. ''Where did Monkey and Mantis go?''

''They said they didn´t know what they should do, so they instead planned to catch up with Crane.'' Po answered, his focus fully on the noodles in front of him. She sighed, then slithered next to Po.

''Po, what were you and Tigress arguing about?'' She asked him, expecting an answer this time. But all it did was make the Panda stop stirring the soup.

''Uh… What arguing..?'' He tried to forget about it by seeming confused about the question, but that wasn´t enough to fool the serpent next to him.

'' _Po_ , you know what Im talking about.''

''ITS NOTHING! I SWEAR! I DIDN´T DO ANYTHING!'' Po suddenly shouted in defeat, dropping on his knees and dramatically starting to whine. ''IT WAS JUST A QUESTION! NOTHING MORE!'' He yelled, making the viper cringe at his shouts.

''Po! You don´t need to yell!'' Viper hissed at him ''Shifu isn´t going to be pleased by it!'''

''ALL I ASKED FOR WAS A SINGLE KISS! NOTHING MORE!'' Po continued, at first he was oblivious to what he was saying, but when it repeated in his head a few times he covered his mouth. ''I mean— NOTHING!''

Suddenly they heard someone grumpily make their way into the kitchen, and it wasn´t a big surprise of who it was.

''Panda. I expect you and me to have a **_Serious_** talk after dinner, along with a few more rules about… this _Nothing_ you keep talk— no- YELLING about'' He angrily said, glaring at the bigger panda in front.

All Po could do now was _hope_ for the best.


	8. soup and cereal

'' **Imagine your OTP arguing over whether or not cereal is a soup.''  
Me: *Challenge accepted*  
(Btw! Just IMAGINE cereal was a thing back then)**

  
Po yawned and looked up, his eyes tiredly examining his room. He noticed that he had woken up earlier than usual, as he saw that the sun hasn´t raised yet. He sighed, before turning over and trying to sleep again. He tossed and turned, until he gave out a low growl.

''This is impossible!'' He exclaimed to himself, before shifting up from bed. He let out another yawn, but this one made him shiver and start stretching. ''Better go make breakfast!'' He excitedly told himself, before sneaking off into the kitchen. His eyes lingered around, searching for something to eat. He decided it would be best to finish up the leftovers of the day before.

''Good morning?'' came a sudden greeting, startling the panda as he was heating up his food. He looked over to the entrance of the kitchen, then locked eyes with ones he knew far too well.

''Tigress! You scared me!'' the panda sighed out in relief, making the tigress grin.

''Oh really? Since when was the great dragon warrior afraid of _me_?'' She asked, her grin never leaving her face. Po only smiled, before turning back to the leftover soup that was cooking.

''Since you started appearing out of nowhere!'' He defended, taking out a bowl to pour himself a delicious meal. He looked over his shoulder and eyed the tigress. ''Want some?''

''No thanks. Ill just eat some cereal.'' She simply answered, walking over next to him. Before he could manage to pour some soup into the bowl, she grabbed it with a small ''But i would like to have this bowl''

Po rolled his eyes, then took out another bowl to himself. He poured himself the soup, then walked over to the table to sit down and enjoy the food. Soon, he was accompanied by Tigress as she sat in front of him.

They ate in silence, never bothering to speak or look at each other, until a thought came across Po´s head. ''Hey, isn´t cereal some type of soup?'' He suddenly asked, making the feline in front of him raise an eyebrow.

''Po, cereal isn´t anywhere near being a soup'' She answered, making the Panda also raise an eyebrow.

'' _But_ they´re both accompanied by some sort of liquid, they both have all sorts of flavors and they both taste delicious!'' He argued, making the Tiger think of what he said.

''True, _but_ soups are made out of water, its usually a heavier kind of meal and its filled with all kinds of flavors.''

The panda thought of what she said, before speaking up again. '' _But_ , they still share a lot in common''

''They´re still not related.''

''YES, they, are! If we compare them right now we will see that they are NEARLY the same!''

''Po, you know thats like you saying apples and oranges are the same. THEY´RE NOT''

''Well they both grow on trees, they both have some sort of round shape a— Hey! You´re not changing the subject right now!'' The feline groaned, face-pawing herself with disbelief.

''And I can´t believe we´re having the same argument over again! last time it was about trees and bushes, and now about cereal and soup! What next? Chairs and Tables?''

''Yeah, i have been thinking about that. Don´t you think that the bed is just a more larger and cozier chair?'' Po was about to continue, until they both heard the morning gong.

''Thank god!'' Tigress said, before standing up. 'Hopefully Shifu won´t give us a day off! He won´t stop talking nonsense!' She thought to herself, as she and Po walked out of the Kitchen to greet their master. He looked over at them before speaking.

''Master Tigress and the dragon warrior. I see you two have woken up before us. And I have excellent news for the both of you! Well mostly the Dragon warrior..'' This made Tigress worry, and she knew what the master was going to say.

She groaned as her shoulders lumped down. ''Let me guess. You´re going to give us a day off?'' She asked, her voice coming out rather calm and even a hint of fear in it.

''Why yes of course! You two have been doing great with training so I grant you two a day off.'' He answered, making the feline slump down even more. She could hear Po´s small Victory cheer, and suddenly she felt dizzy.

''May i ask you why you suddenly look so pale?'' The master asked, raising on of his bushy eyebrows at her.

''Oh master, if only you knew how much torture you´re going to put me trough..''


	9. (AU) Human shots

**AU- Humans! These are just shorts and some ideas I got after being on Tumblr… For about 5 hours.. Whatever…**

 _Cloths-  
_  
Po gets home from buying clothes, tired and quite annoyed. He walked into the Kitchen and saw his beloved girlfriend eating some noodles whilst reading a book.

"How do I look?" He asked her, lifting up his arms a bit to show her the new black and white hoodie. He spun around for a full view, then looked at Tigress.

Tigress checks him out and after a moment she replies "I don't like it, take it off~"

 _Playing-_

''I´m DYING! HELP!'' Po shouted out urgently, making Tigress flinch and look up from her book. She started running to his room when she heard him shout again, but this time his shouts were a bit louder.

She barged open the door to his room ''YOU CAN´T DIE PO, I LOVE Y—'' She was about to finish, until she noticed that Po was just playing on his xbox.

Po pauses his game and turns to her, smiling smugly and raising an eyebrow. ''What was that?'' He asked, his voice coming out like he had just heard something awesome. It was in fact awesome, because he knew Tigress hated to say those three words out loud.

Tigress squints before glaring at him. ''I don´t like you…''

 _Names-_

Tigress and Po where just resting in the living room. Po was watching TV at one corner of the couch, sitting down whilst leaning his head on his hand. Tigress was sitting next to him, her head leaning against his shoulder and legs laying lazily across the rest of the couch. Her mind was fully on the phone she was holding, texting Viper about plans on meeting up someday.  
''Have you ever thought of meeting up with the others? Monkey is finally back from China and Mantis has a week off from work.'' Tigress stated, looking up at Po´s face.

''Sure! Hey, Do you remember the name we used to have in High school?''

''The furious five. How can I ever forget. And your name was much sillier''

Po pouted ''Yeah, and all those names for the teachers we had. Kai the collector was my favorite. He truly was creepy, those green faces were scaryyy''

 _Forward? -_

Tigress was quietly washing the dishes in the kitchen, making sure to put all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. She was startled when she heard Po randomly open the refrigerator, which was placed two counters away. She dropped one of the plates and groaned as she watched it break.

''Just f*** me'' She frustratedly exclaimed as she was about to pick up the pieces but stopped in her tracks when she felt Po´s hand on her wrist, making her look up at him. She gulped as she saw the expression he held. ''Wait- T-that wasn´t—'' She stuttered out, blushing madly.

She felt his breath against her ear as he leaned forward, placing a tender kiss on the tip. He sent shivers down her spine when he started speaking. ''I— I think we should have Chinese noodles for dinner'' Then he pulled away, his signature goofy grin in place.

She truly was a blushing mess by this, and Po knew that he was going to sleep on the couch today.

 _Cuddles-_

''Tigreeeeeeeess! You promised me that we were going to watch a movie today!'' Po whined, his face laying on her knees. They were laying on the bed comfortably, but one of them was bored out of his mind.

''Mhm… Not now..'' She mumbled out, her mind fully focused on the book. ''Soon done..'' She called out, and Po groaned.

''you´ve said that at least 36 times by now! Im starting to think that you´re ignoring me!'' But Tigress didn´t hear his complains as she continued on reading.

Po looked at her, then started leaning closer to her waist to lay his head there instead. From his view he could see her face holding a complete poker face. He poked his head between her forearms, then in front of the book to catch her attention. She sighed, then closed the book.

''Sorry.. Still up for the movie?'' She asked him, but he didn´t answer. Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist, and started making himself comfortable.

''No. I have something else in mind.'' He grinned. Tigress smiled back before placing a small kiss on his lips.

''Whatever you say''

 _Father-_

''Po...'' Tigress startled Po, appearing at the door of their bed room. Her voice was low and her expression couldn´t be made out because of the dark.

He gulped, because whenever she used that tone it meant **something** was going to happen. ''What is it?'' He asked, but he hesitated because he was afraid of what the answer would be. Tigress walked next to the bed and sat down. Her eyes were concentrated on the floor.

''You know I love you, right?'' She unexpectedly asked him, making him shudder. Po looked at her before answering.

''Well, yes, duh. Even though you rarely say it... But whats going on..?'' She took a deep breath, and Po could only assume one thing. ''Are you pregnant? Oh gosh, please tell me you´re not! Your dad is going to kill me! And we´re not even marri-'' She stopped him before he could continue.

''Well Po... I´m not pregnant'' He let out a sigh of relief at that ''But my dad might still kill you...'' Po flinched.

''Let me guess.. He´s coming over to inspect if our home is cleane, steady and that we have a healthy relationship... Again.'' Tigress nodded, and Po groaned. ''I can´t believe he still doesn´t trust me being with you. And we´ve been together for 2 years!''

''You know my father. He doesn´t really trust anyone.''


	10. Battle Surprise

**(Thank you all for your reads and whatnot! You´re all amazing!)**

It was a normal day at the jade palace. everyone was minding their own business, both by training and entertaining themselves. But in a specific place chaos was happening…

''PO! Open the window! I can´t breath with all the dust in here!'' An urgent voice called out of the grey.

''I can´t see! HELP!'' Another one yelled. ''WHY CAN´T YOU OPEN THE WINDOW?!''

''It isn´t my fault that you tried to blow away the dust on the table! even if you knew there were just as much to make three pillows out of it!'' The first one argued back.

'' WING OF JUSTICE! Ca-caw!'' Suddenly, a gush of wind flew into the room, making the two inside of the room jump in surprise. The dust began to clear out, showing a panda and a tigress in the room, both wielding broom.

''Crane!'' Po happily yelled out, before sprinting to hug the crane at the door. ''THANK YOU! YOU SAVED USS!'' he engulfed Crane in a bone crushing hug.

''No… Problem… Po… Can´t— BREATH!'' Po immediately let go, feeling a bit embarrassed. The avian smiled knowingly, before turning to look at Tigress. ''Soo.. What are you two doing down in the old scroll room?''

''Master Shift told us to clean it, and I can see why…'' Tigress said, as she slid her finger on a table. When she showed Crane how it looked like after, he frowned in disgust.

''So, wanna help us?'' Po asked, grinning at Crane with his big gleaming eyes.

''Oh man, you know I would love to help you two… but…I need to go help… Viper…'' He struggled to find an explanation. ''With her.. Ribbon dancing…! Yes! So.. BYE!'' He yelled out before sprinting up the stairs and to the barracks.

Tigress groaned, then started sweeping again. ''The faster we start, the earlier we finish…''

Po joined her a second after, sweeping along with the rhythm inside of his head . He swirled with the broom, soon forgetting that Tigress was with him. And he only remembered it when he started to hear her soft laugh from the other end of the room. Looking at her, he saw her leaning against the broom for support whilst holding her stomach. He couldn´t help but smile widely at her.

''Im taking that as a compliment'' Po stated, then he continued to sweep. He shot a fast glance towards Tigress, to see her raising a brow in confusion

''Taking what as a compliment?'' She asked, getting curious.

''The laugh. Its rare for you to laugh at anything funny I do.'' He suddenly got an idea. ''How about we have a battle off?''

''A battle off?'' She echoed as he nodded.''But we´re supposed to be cleaning..''

''Oh come on! We need to do something! This is boring me out!'' He exaggerated, making Tigress stifle another laugh.

''Fine, but don´t expect me to go soft on you'' She playfully stated. And then the battle begun.

''First challenge; Warming up with a dance!'' Po was the one who started. He did some simple moves, some that Tigress has never seen. She couldn´t stop the wide smile that was forming. When he finished with a majestic twirl, he smirked at her.

It was her turn.

She started off simple, like Po did, but decided to heat things up much quicker. She had such control over her body, that it felt like she was doing some Tai Chi moves without really knowing. She did a few flips and twists, making Po shiver. Well, this was so on!

''You won this round, but the next one is mine!'' He stated, before sweeping up the broom on the floor. ''Next challenge; tricks with an object!'' He smiled. He knew he was going to win this, because he was a true champion at stick tricks. (NOTHING DIRTY!)

He started again, and moved the broom so swiftly that only the outlines were shown. It amazed Tigress, looking as the broom flew up in the air, making multiple turns before landing in Po´s hands as he had done a split.

This was bad.

She was going to lose this round.

''Your turn'' He handed her the broom, and she just looked at it. Oh no.

''Can´t i change the object?'' She asked him.

''Nope. I did it, now its your turn.'' He firmly stated, crossing his arms as he looked at her. She sighed, before trying to twist the broom around her arm, but instead it hit her right on her head. Tigress could hear Po snickering behind her, and she felt herself heat up in embarrassment.

''I retreat. I can´t do it!''

''So you´re just going to lose a point like that? Man, what a kitten'' He laughed, not really bothered by it. He didn´t hear Tigress' growls until she punched the panda´s arm, making him flinch.

''Don´t you DARE call me kitten.'' She threatened, and he nodded.

''Okey, so… Third Challenge; _Surprise_!'' He quickly changed the just looked at him with a questioning look.

'' _Surprise_? What is that supposed to m—'' Before she could finish her sentence, she was grabbed by her wrists and pulled into Po. Her back softly landed on Po´s stomach and she could feel his warmth trough it. It feels so soft and relaxing, that Tigress nearly wanted to drift into sleep by it.

''Yanno, it takes two to battle, right?'' He whispered in her ear whilst smirking, then twirled her in his arms so that her face was facing his. The tigress felt herself blush. Sure, she had hugged him before, but it was the first time she really took notice to how close they have become. She shivered when she felt his arms snake around her waist and lower back.

Po felt himself starting to get nervous. He had to do it before he could just wimp away like usual. He leaned down, his nose touching hers and just millimeters away from her lips. Before he could collide their lips for them to share their first kiss…

…Someone cleared their throat from the entrance. The two of them quickly let go of each other, turning to look who it was. Both the panda and the tigress felt themselves pale as they saw their master by the door with an unfamiliar face.

''I see that you two are still ' _cleaning_ '. I´m sorry to disturb you, but the other masters are on their way to the kitchen to eat some dumplings your dad has sent us. You could join us when.. you´re done… with 'cleaning'.'' He said, eyeing both of them. Tigress nodded, but Po was still shocked.

Soon after Master Shift had left the two, Tigress looked over at Po.

''Po? Are you okey?'' She asked him

''No I am not! I´ve had enough of this! Why do they just randomly pop out of nowhere whenever I have the courage to kiss you?!'' He frustratedly yelled out, his brow narrowed.

Realizing what he had said, Tigress looked a bit taken back. _So thats why he would always leave so grumpily…_ ''Well, how about a change?'' She suddenly asked, making Po look down at her with a questioning look. Before he could say anything, she gave him a light kiss on the lips, catching him off guard.

She smirked and picked up her broom, then turned to walk out of the room. She stopped just before stepping out. ''Well, I guess I won the battle. And if you´re going to stand there all day, I would love to eat your dumpling.'' She said just before leaving.

 _Score:  
tiger -1  
panda - 0_

 **(A/N: I´m going to make this a continuing challenge! Every once a week, the two of them are going to battle about something! Hope you enjoyed this :3 )**


	11. Panda - Tigers

**(After reading an AMAZING fanfic called ''All panda´s love Tigers'' ((or something like that)) I couldn´t help but make something alike that sentence. Thank you for reading :D )**

After a rainy day at the panda Village, the furious five, the dragon warrior and his two fathers were enjoying a quiet time in one of the larger cottages. They were both having fun and being bored out completely. All was quite well until some soft knocking were heard from outside.

''Il get it!'' Li Shan exclaimed as he stood up, his belly bouncing from the sudden movement. He went over to the door, reaching out and pushing the door slightly forward, to prevent the rain from hitting him. He looked around fro a moment, wondering if anyone had really knocked on the door. He heard someone giggling, and when he looked down his eyes were meet with a pair of huge, violet eyes.

''Hey! What are you doing here?'' He asked her sweetly, opening the door for the child to get in. Lei Lei let out a small laugh before rushing in, 'her' action figure in hand. She showed him the action figure, and chanted the words ''Big stripy baby!'' over and over again.

Hearing her name being called, Tigress´ ear twitched as she looked up from her scroll. She could see the that the others had also heard. ''Tigress! Looks like someone is here to see you'' Li called out, and at that moment everyone saw the small panda run into the room. She went straight over to where Tigress was sitting. As expected.

''Big stripy baby!'' Lei Lei laughed and hugged the masters legs. The others chuckled and Tigress couldn´t help but smile at the child. They truly were one of her weaknesses. She put the scroll away, then softly placed her hands around the child´s waist to pull her up onto her lap. The others were still unused to whenever they saw the feline smile or laugh, but they knew that she was starting to open up.

''Oh! Perfect timing young one! I was just making some of my secret ingredient noodles!'' Mr. Ping said whilst looking up from over the counter. He started chopping some vegetables into the soup. ''Its very good, and I´m gonna bet it´s much better than any of the food around here!'' He said, making the others laugh. But Li was getting a bit angry.

''Now I have to tell you that my dumplings are FAR better than yours!'' Li argued back. Mantis and Monkey started laughing even more, but Crane, Po and Viper where mainly focused on getting the two fathers to stop the argument before it got out of hand, and Tigress´s focus was only on the child who was telling her stories of her day.

''Oh com on, dads! Could you two at least try being friendly against each other?'' Po asked them, his hands tucked under the other one. The two dads looked at their son.

''Who said we weren´t?'' Li and Mr. Ping asked him back, both of them raising one of their eyebrows.

''Okey, now thats just weird.'' Crane stated, looking down at the viper and shrugging. After a while, they all had gone back to what they were doing. Crane,Viper and monkey decided to help Li and with the table, Mantis went out to get master Shift back from the small infirmary whilst Po and Tigress where accompanying the small panda child who was still sitting down on Tigress´s lap.

''Soups done! Serve up!'' Li suddenly said, interrupting everyone. They all took their seats at the table, with Viper, Po, Tigress, Lei Lei and Li on one side, and Mr. Ping, Mantis, Monkey, Crane and Master Shift on the other. They were all eating in silence, until Mantis Noticed something. He eyed the ones in front of him.

''So is it like normal for panda´s to see other species around?'' He asked Li, pointing his chopsticks curiously at him. Li thought for a second, one of his paws stroking his chin.

''Now that I think about it… No. We aren´t used to any other creatures being here other than pandas.'' Li started ''It was kind of shocking to see any other species around here. And the others had trouble warming up to you after the whole attack and you being jaded.'' He finished. Mantis slowly nodded, and Monkey knew what he was getting at. The primates looked over at Po smugly, before turning his head towards Li.

''Soo… How come they all warmed up to Tigress so fast?'' This made Po look away from the other and made Tigress raise an eyebrow along with the others.

''Well, we first of all noticed she was no threat against the village, she helped us defend our village and because we noticed how much Po _cared_ '' Li´s voice was ironic at that point ''about her.'' He stated simply, making the five chuckle. Mr. Ping and even Master Shifu couldn´t help but crack a small smile. Crane´s feathers left his beak when he was finished laughing. ''Hmm, Po. Do you have a nothing to tell us?''

''AS A FRIEND! NOTHING MORE!'' Po defended, and the others laughed even more. Tigress shrugged, her smile still there.

''Oh right right, but I'm still expecting grandchildren in a few years!'' Mr. Ping said, taking his bowl and placing it in the dishes.

''Mhm, i agree!'' Li nodded. Po could help but cover his face in embarrassment. Tigress couldn´t help but smirk at that.

''Well.. We´ve been thinking about adopting.'' She said. That made it. Mantis started rolling on the floor, monkey tried his best not to fall off the chair, Viper fainted and Crane´s beak nearly pierced trough his feathers.


	12. Beginnig to end

**If you´re wondering were the ''Battle'' Is, then I'm gonna tell you that i had an epiphany. I changed my mind. Every five chapters, there will be a ''battle''.**

 **So, I´ve been requested by one of the fellow reviewers to make a story about young Tigress. It took me a while to understand, because the review was in Spanish, but I managed to make a small fanfic about the past. Thank you for reading. And just gonna warn you, I didn´t really have time to read trough it all. Soooo... Guess its gonna have TUNZZ of mistakes.. Sorry!**

 **BTW! A BIT OF SPOILERS TO SECRET OF THE SCROLLS AND SECRET OF THE FURIOUS FIVE! This fanfic is set in-between the second and third movie (and yes, Tigress has her new cloths on)**

 **Bold = The past  
**  
 **  
**''Why did you do that? Were you trying to get yourself killed?'' Po shouted at the tigress in his arms.

You see, there is a whole story to why he was shouting, and lets just gonna explain it in the quickest way possible. The day had started simple and quite good, but after them both being ambushed by some bandits near the musicians village, it went down hill. Literally. They had seriously just popped out of nowhere.

It would´ve been easier if they had fought them away, but Po thought it would be better to just ignore them. Dead wrong. The bandits had charged at them, catching Po of guard and making Tigress the only source of protection. And she had protected him by kicking away one of the swords that was flung against his direction. It only caused her to get a huge wound. But they still fought the bandits away.

The fact that Tigress was about to start limping back to the jade palace wasn´t quite amusing. Po suggested, and even demanded, for them to search for shelter to at least heal the wound. They made the deal, but of course, as I said, every thing went down hill. They were suddenly both fighting against a thunderstorm from out of nowhere. After helping Tigress up the mountain in the middle of a ragging storm he was dead tired, but that didn´t stop him from having an argument. After all, it was an important one.

''Right, and thats coming out of y— AGH!'' Tigress flinched, her eyes squinting in pain. Po groaned and tried to hold her still, but she just continued squirming out of his grasp.

''Don´t move! You´ll make it worse!'' He groaned, making his grip tighter.

''How could this get even worse? I´ve been stabbed by the leg, we´re both stuck here in the middle of a storm that just randomly popped out and the only one here to help me is a _Panda''_ That name came out as an insult, sounding harsher than anything she had said to him in his whole entire life.

Po sighed, looking at the ground. ''Its THE panda..'' He mumbled, but then quickly turned his attention back to the injured tiger in his hold. ''Tigress, please?'' He begged, his expression forming a pout.

Tigress groaned, her body resisting… BUT that pout…that adorable pout… ''Ughh, fine. But make it quick!''

Just as Tigress finished her sentence, the panda lifted up cloth at the end of her right leg, making her flinch again. He waisted no time to admire what he saw, instead started washing the wound that was shown right above her foot. Her orange fur was nearly drenched in her blood, making it have some sort of crimson-ish color. The only real problem was that whenever Po tried to clean the wound, more blood would start forming.

''Seems pretty deep…'' He said, quickly clogging the wound and wrapping it with bandaids. He noticed the tigers unusual silence when he was wrapping it around her leg, and looked up at her. Her paws were clenched into fists and were hiding her face. He could clearly see that she was in pain, and couldn´t help but feel a bit broken.

 _'If only i hadn´t been so oblivious about my surroundings, she wouldn´t have been stabbed by that bandit.. And there i go again, feeling totally helpless because of something I did'_ He scolded himself, then sighed. ''Im done, you can open your eyes now-'' _'_ _and show me your beautiful face.'_

Tigress nodded, but she didn´t move out of her spot. She was still in pain, but not as much as before. Her mind was aching, as was her body. She could feel the panda´s presence besides her shift in his place, making her ease down and drop her arms into her lap. Po was still sitting next to her, but this time his back was facing her. He was in deep thoughts, and she noticed him glaring at the storm outside the cave. She rubbed her eyes before turning herself, making her back face his. They stayed there, silently.

Tigress was about to drift away into sleep, but she abruptly awoke when she felt the panda shift again, this time closer to her.

''Tigress…?'' His voice asked out softly, looking down at her back. She twisted her body to look at him, but she cringed as she felt the pain wash over her again.

''What is it?'' She whispered/asked, raising an eyebrow. He only sighed.

''I know its kind of random to ask… But… What made you into… well…you?'' He questioned, his voice trembling.

Tigress hesitated for a moment, a bit confused. ''What do you mean…?''

''Well…'' He began, ''Viper told me that, before the furious five was created, you used to be… More…'' Po finished, and Tigress groaned.

''Po, you know I hate backstories. I was just a teen, it´s normal to mature during times… Well, for some it is..''

''But still! You know i hate the silence! And you know, it isn´t so fair.''

''What isn´t fair?''

''I´ve already told you everything about my past, and yet all I know about you is that you are an AWESOME kung fu master!'' Tigress groaned, knowing that she had, for once, lost an argument against the Panda. She looked at him once more, before turning her head to the side.

''It isn´t such an happy story, yanno..'' She softly stated, making the panda raise both eyebrows in surprise.

''Well, mine wasn´t that much of an happy one…''

''… Fine, but swear you won´t interrupt me every five seconds.'' The panda furiously nodded, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around his legs, waiting for the story to begin. She slowly began, from the beginning to the end. **  
**

**''** Well, it all started when i was left alone outside the _Bao Gu Orphanage._ I´m not so sure how or why I got there, and the only thing I knew by then was to cry for help…''

—

 **A small Tiger cub was laying there, abandoned by her parents in front of the Bao Gu Orphanege´s gates. She was silently crying, her hands raised in the air, as if waiting for someone to come help her.**

 **A caretaker opened the door, and looked down at the toddler. It seemed that she was left there on purpose, but it didn´t surprise the caretaker. This was an orphanage after all.**

 **3 years passed by, and nothing had gotten any better. The small child was ''bullied'' by the bigger and less fearsome orphans, making the cub frustrated about herself. She couldn´t control her anger, the anger that was building up in side of her. Her power was great, which made it hard for her to control it.**

 **The caretakers searched for help, fearing that the small cub would damage everything. And thankfully, they managed to find someone.**

 **—**

''Oh! Oh! Was it when Shifu came and adopted you?'' The panda impatiently asked, his hands on his cheeks as his eyes where big. Tigress sighed.

'' _Po''_

''Right, sorry! You can continue now…''

 **—**

 **They had found someone from the palace to help the poor cub, and they knew that he wouldn´t disappoint them.**

 **''Tigress, Im Shifu and Im—'' The figure started as he entered the room, only to be cut short.**

 **''Afraid?'' The small tiger harshly stated, her eyes gleaming with furiousity. The master sighed while he closed the door after him.**

 **''No—'' He started again but, as much as it annoyed the master, was yet again cut off.**

 **''well, you should be! Im Tigress! Tigress the monster!'' She Yelled at him, then she frowned and looked at the wall in the corner of the room. ''A monster that no one loves…''**

 **—**

''Wait what? You're not a monster!''

''Well, considering over how i grew up so different from everyone else… I was a monster to them.'' She said softly, her eyes glimmering a bit. She tried to push away all her emotions about the past, but there was just far to much. ''Anyways, on to the story'' ****

 **The master sighed and looked at the small cub.**

 **''No, you´re not a monster. You´re just a small child…'' That made the cub look up and face him, her expression filled with surprise. Suddenly the small master brought up a domino piece, with sides that shined like different shades of gold.**

 **''Perhaps a game?''**

 **Master Shift taught the small cub for days, which turned into weeks, and finally months. Just after the second month, her skill was far more improved than before. She showed everyone at the orphanage what she could do, which amazed them all. She had managed to keep her anger, controlling the yang in her body and balancing it with the yin. She was then loved by all at the orphanage, but one task was still not succeeded.**

 **She never found a family.**

 **The care keepers comforted her, telling her that there always was a next time. But after a while, her hopes had stopped believing.**

 **—**

 **''** No one would adopt me, not even the ones who had full pity on me…'' Tigress sadly said, cringing as those moments rushed back to her memories.

Po watched her in silence, not sure of how to comfort her. To be honest, his story was far more better than hers, and it made him shiver whenever he thought of being an orphan. Mostly when the others thought you were a monster.

 **—**

 **Then one day, as the small Tiger was sitting by the tree playing with a domino Shift had left for her, she felt the sudden presence by someone she knew. Ands beamed with joy when she saw him playe down a domino next to hers.**

 **''Master Shifu!''**

 **''Come, child. Let us go _home_** '' **That word send shivers down her spine, as it was her first time experiencing what it meant. And it sure made her happy, knowing that she was finally out of that place. The place she used to call _Home._**

 ** _-A few months passed-_**

 **''Master Shifu! Master Shifu!'' The small Tiger cub shouted, running over to a small red panda next to an old tortoise.**

 **The red panda, known as Shift, sighed ''What is it, Tigress?'' He asked her, clear annoyance in his voice. This didn´t go unnoticed from The grandmaster besides them but the small child couldn´t tell.**

 **''Look! I caught a butterfly!'' She giggled happily, showing the master what she was holding in her paws. And there, in fact, was a small green butterfly. It amazed Ogway, as he noticed that she didn´t suffocate the small bug, but Shifu saw this in another way.**

 **''Tigress! What have i told you about catching innocent bugs!? One day you might kill one! Or more!'' The red panda scolded her, his anger clearly showing in both voice and expression.**

 **The small Tiger cub pouted. '' But I won´t! I swear!'' Her poor reply for the argument made it so that Ogway stepped in between them.**

 **''Tigress. It is nice to know that you have mastered the skill of controlling your strength.'' He begun, his face softly smiling at her. ''Why don´t you go and release it?''**

 **The cub gleamed with happiness, then she gladly ran away to release the butterfly back to its freedom. The tortoise sighed, then turned to see his student leaving.**

 **''Shifu, why don´t you just let it go? She´s just a child.''**

 **''Thats the problem'' The younger master said, his mind filled with what had happened in the past. ''If I make the same mistake twice, god knows what will happen!''**

 **''Thats in the past. You should only care about the _now''_ The wise master stated softly, but the younger master ignored the statement. _He couldn´t make the same mistake._**

 **—**

'Shifu. What made you change into what you were so glad when you came and adopted me 20 years ago… When I was a scared 4 year old… Was it all just because of Tai Lung…?' She quietly thought, the gasped as she suddenly felt another wave of pain wash trough her body.

''Tigress! Are yo—'' He started, quickly by her side to help her, but was cur off with her raising her paw, signaling him to be quiet.

''Im fine, I was just overreacting to it…'' She weakly stated, without meaning to. She had always hated to be a burden, or the one who was the weakest.

''Overreacting? OVERREACTING?! HOW IS THAT OVERREACTING!? YOU´RE OBVIOUSLY IN PAIN!'' Po exclaimed, frustrated. Tigress felt as if she was not going to get much sleep this night.

''Aren´t you overreacting right now?'' She raised an eyebrow, her signature blank poker face in place.

''Yes, but for a good reason.'' He shrugged, then looked back at the Tiger.

''Continuing on—'' Tigress sighed, before telling the continuance of the story.

 **—  
**

 **Master Shifu continued to teach Tigress, but not in the same way. He was stricter. He was frustrated. He wasn´t him.**

 **''Higher knees! Straight back! And for the last time, concentrate!'' He yelled, and saw as Tiigress followed his orders. He didn´t mean to be so mean, but he couldn´t help it. _He couldn´t make the same mistake!_**

 **At every small mistake she made, he would make a wuss about it. Perhaps this was too much for a 16-year old…**

 **His ears twitched when he heard her suddenly lash out in the air, her eyes gleaming with joy as she playfully catched a light pink petal from the peach tree.**

 **She was in for many minutes of scolding now.**

 **—**

''Wait, wait, wait… So are you telling me Shifu punished you because you were yourself?'' Po exclaimed, his eyes in shock. He saw her nod. He couldn´t believe this. ''Now thats just wrong! You can´t just stop being yourself! That makes no sense!''

''Nothing really made sense back then..'' She simply said.

 **—**

 **The young master started training harder, just to make her master prouder. Nearly a year later, she had her moment to show him who she really was. On a mission, off to an academy to search for four masters. Four powerful masters.**

 **''As much as I hate to say this, but shifu most have lost his mind..'' She said to herself, noticing what the scroll said. '' 'The cleaner, The dancer, The comedian and the Doctor.' That makes no sense!''**

 **—**

''WAIT! YOU GOT THAT SCROLL?'' Po´s eyes widen, remembering that when he was a teen he had written a scroll much like that one, and later he had lost it.

''Well, yeah.. Why?'' She asked in confusion. And Po just waved his hands.

''Oh, nothing! Nada'' He stated quickly. She shrugged it off.

 **—**

 **The first master, The cleaner had been a Crane. His powerful wings made Tigress assume that his wings were his weapons, and would probably make a lot of damage in combats.**

 **Traveling on to the next master, The comedian, the people of the town would always have negative responses about him. Saying that he was bad, that they shouldn´t dare to face him. That made Tigress excited, wondering if the next master was some sort of martial arts maniac. Finding out the master was an golden furred monkey, her hopes still didn´t leave.**

 **The third master, the dancer, was much easier to find. hearing that the master was daughter to one of the most powerful vipers in the world made Tigress wonder. She had always wanted a friend to be by her side, and help her out. As mentioned, the third master was a green tree viper, living with her parents. It made Tigress feel left out, but she didn´t dare for that emotion to show.**

 **''So, who's next?'' The avian asked, looking over at the other masters. They were all wondering the same question, and Tigress looked down at her list. The doctor.**

 **''The doctor,'' A fast flash back came into her head, remembering that a doctor was already waiting over at the Jade palace ''But he´s already at the palace.'' She exclaimed happily, knowing that she had succeeded to find all the masters before her time ran out.**

 **—**

 **''** So thats how you formed the furious five?'' Po asked, cutting her off when she was about to start speaking again.

''Not yet, theres far more to speak about.'' She simply stated.

 **—**

 **After finding the needed masters, she started heading home. And she had at that moment realized what her life truly was. She was having fun. Much more fun than what she had ever had.**

 **The masters were traveling together as a team, helping each other trough out the different creators and climates. They were all enjoying their time.**

 **Slowly warming up to the masters, she realized that the scroll must have been correct about them. They were simply amazing!**

 **Returning to the jade palace, she expected her master to be proud of her. Only to find out something that made her freeze in place. It was the wrong scroll.**

 **''But master! I´ve seen them! They have skills!'' She argued with her master, but he was having none of it. He shot her a sharp glare, then threw the scroll away from his grasp. There was a silent, and Tigress understood she had failed him. Once again. How expected.**

 **—**

''And that´s the moment I realized that I would never be who I wanted to be.'' Tigress softly stated, looking over at the cave entrance. She could see that the storm was loosing up. ''We should rest. theres still a whole much more traveling we need to do.'' She said to the panda besides her, before simply lying down on the floor with her arms tucked under her head.

Po simply nodded, his mind still thinking about what Tigress had just told him.

She might´ve not had such an happy beginning, but he would make sure that her future would be much better.

( **I kind of gave up near the end, sooo sorry) ^-_v_-^**


	13. Never!

**(This chapter is 100% not accurate to kung fu panda, yet its still about kung fu panda. This is kind of OOC, sooo sorry about that. the idea came to me from an event that had happened yesterday. When I, who ususally only speak about animated movies, started speaking about the batman movies, making my friends gasp and be like ''OMG! SHES TURNING INTO US!'' ((Yes, I iz a she))**

 **hope you enjoy :D )**

The day had started like any other. The students waking up right after the gong and greeting their master, eating breakfast in the kitchen, walking to the training hall to spare against each other and then tiredly making they're way to the kitchen to have some food before falling asleep.

As usual, their dinner was a bowl of noodles and some sweet dumplings on the side, and of course it was made by the one, and only, Dragon Warrior. Po. The fat Panda… Umm.. The guy who still can´t walk up the stairs to the jade palace in less than 20 minutes… **(Yeah, I dunno.)  
**  
Po had gladly accepted the fact that he was their chef, enjoying the compliments he got whenever he had finished making his famous noodle soup or his sweet honey dumplings.

''Oh man! This soup gets better every time!'' Mantis said after taking the first sip, and before anyone knew it, their bowls were half empty (or half full, *Get da reference?*) They all begun talking to each other, referring to what had happened today, yesterday and what will happen tomorrow.

But there was something that was bothering the Tiger master, as she was staring down at her soup all this time. The others didn´t notice it, until she looked up at them. Her mind was fighting against her heart, telling her not to say anything, but her curiosity didn´t want to leave that topic alone. Not in a million years.

''Why can soups be both sweet and sour?''

The sudden question made the other masters stop in mid sentence, their eyes nearly turning into bowls. That question, they had heard it before. They truly had. Long ago, maybe a few days after they were formed into the furious five. Well, Po hadn´t heard the question, but it still made him stop from eating his soup.

There was an awkward silence, everyone slowly turning their heads to look around the room.

''Um.. Who said that?'' Crane broke the silence, looking around to see if anyone they didn´t know had entered the room. Unfortunately, there was no one.

''Crane, I´m sitting right in front of you.'' Tigress said, this time her voice showing both anger and annoyance. The others were still silent, but they all had their eyes on the tiger in front of them. ''What? Is it not illegal to ask?''

''You just asked us a question. Thats non related to kung fu. HOW DO YOU THINK WE WOULD REACT?'' Po screeched and stood up, flipping the table in progress. ''IS THIS EVEN REAL? AM I DREAMING?'' He flipped his arms in the air, dramatically. Speaking of dramatic—

The other master soon did the same, all of them flipping around and screaming. Monkey had even managed to break a leg from his chair, and he started to slam it against the table. The chaos had stopped when they heard someone fake cough at the entrance.

''May i ask what is happening here?'' Master Shifu asked, looking around the room with a brow raised. The over dramatic started talking at once, a voice raising over the other.

Shifu noted that the only one who hadn´t bothered to say anything was Tigress. And she looked annoyed. Like, really annoyed. ''Alright, alright… THATS ENOUGH!'' The elder master shouted at them, and the room went silent again.

'' Now can someone explain what happened? Only one speaks.'' They all looked at each other, until Po decided to speak up.

''Master! You won´t believe it! Tigress, just, asked, us, a question!'' He exhaled deeply, then started to catch his breath. Meantime Shifu was overall confused.

''And you decided to make such a mess because of a normal questi—''

''That wasn´t related to kung fu!'' The old master let out a gasp, his eyes looking over at the tiger, then to the rest of the gang.

''Is this true?'' They all nodded, and Tigress groaned. ''What was the question about?''

''Soup!'' Viper chimed in after being completely mesmerized. ''How soup can be both sweet and sour.''

''Tigress, i think its time for me teach you about whats beyond life'' Gasps were made all over the room, and Tigress nearly broke the table in front of her.

''NO! NOPE! NU UH! NOOO!'' She yelled, before sprinting to the exit of the room on all four. When she was about to leave, two fairly large furry arms had quickly engulfed her back into the room, making her land in-between Po´s arms. She struggled to get free, but the dragon warrior only tightened his grip more.

''Don´t worry, you´ll learn a lot of useful stuff!'' He exclaimed, making the others chuckle. they all brought up their chairs from the floor, except for Monkey, who had to sit on the floor with his head poking up, because he and Tigress broke their chairs.

As for Tigress, she had to awkwardly, yet comfortably, sit in between his hands which were still holding her. Master Shifu wasn´t really enjoying that, but he knew there was no there way.

He cleared his throat, before starting on his story.

\- 2 surprisingly comfortable hours later -

''And thats how sound can be both sweet and sour.'' Master Shifu finished. There were a few sniffles and sobs coming from the five, and Tigress was breathing heavily from where she was sitting.

''Oh come on, Ti! It wasn´t so bad!'' Po said, releasing her from his grasp. Surprisingly, the tiger master was still there. The others saw an unusual smile form on her lips as she seated her self more comfortably against his back, her tail wrapping it self around his left arm playfully. Po raised an eyebrow at her sudden movement, but didn´t question it. He was rather enjoying it.

''You´re right! Now I wanna learn how to bake a cake!'' There were a few more gasps, but soon cheers erupted. She was becoming one of them. Finally, after 20 year.

''That can wait, right now Im more concerned if you´re feeling okey. Maybe I should teach you about the birds and bees instead.'' Shifu said, smirking whilst eyeing the Tiger and the panda. They both gulped,blushing furiously, before quickly parting away from each other and running out of the room. Both of them shouted the same thing as they ran back to their rooms.

''NEVEEEEER!''

The other master in the kitchen couldn´t help but laugh.

 **(yeah, OOC.. Sorry XD )**


	14. Dumpling Kisses

**(Set between kfp 2 and kfp 3, Hope you enjoy :3 )**

''What the hell?'' Tigress exclaimed, her eyes narrowed at her friend in front of her. She had been gone for less than five minutes, and when she comes back they had eaten all the dumplings. Even hers.''You ate all of them?''

''Uhh.. We can explain!'' Mantis called out, striking his pincers in a defensive pose. The other followed his lead. ''Po ate them all!'' The small bug called out, then hid under one of the dumpling bowls.

''What? No I didn´t! Monkey did!'' Po passed it on to Monkey, and the primate looked petrified for a moment.

''Noooo! It was… Crane! In fact, he´s still eating one!'' Crane spat out his dumpling and looked at the three boys who had his them selfs behind something. Po was failing at it, as he tried to hide under the table next to theirs.

''Really guys? So immature. Just tell her who it was, either way you all are gonna get punished in some sort of way.'' Viper hissed at them, rolling her eyes at the same time. ''Tigress, Po ate them. Now that I think of It, Mantis was really telling the truth, the other two were lying.''

''As if i ever doubted that'' Tigress groaned. ''Now i have to spend 30 yuan for more dumplings. Great!'' She ironically said. Apparently didn´t Po catch her sarcasm, wanting to say something about it not being so great until Crane´s feathery arm slapped over his mouth. Suddenly, a wild, yet random, idea came into is mind. ' _Perfect_ '

''How about you do something me and my mom used to do when I was little?'' Crane suggested, a sly smirk starting to form at the top of his beak. Tigress raised a brow at that.

''If it involves Po paying for my dumplings, Im in'' She crossed her arms and looked at him, waiting for his conclusion.

Crane cleared his throat, giving Viper a knowing look as she got what he was trying to say. She couldn´t help but grin and turn towards the tigress and the panda.

''Okey, just step closer to each other!'' She examined the length between them as they both took a step closer, awkwardly wondering where this was going. She put the tip off her tail under her chin. ''closer'' They took another step, this time making both of them uncomfortable. ''Oh come on! one more step!''

At this point they were chin to chin against each other, and Tigress noticed the grins on her friends face´s. ''I don´t understand. How will this help me get back My dumplings? and I'm starting to wonder what your mother did to you as a child.'' She looked at Crane, who frowned for a second but then his grin came back.

''Now just turn SLOWLY and look at each other.'' Monkey constructed, and the two 'captors' followed. With a much sudden touch by their muzzles as they both turned to face each other, the two of them noticed how close they had gotten to each other in less than 10 minutes.

Tigress immediately realized and backed away, leaving a stunned Po all by himself. She turned towards her friends with a visible blush on her face, but she was hoping her fur would cover the most of it.

''Crane! I thought you were on our side!'' She yelled at him, in both disbelief and anger.  
The avian shrugged and looked down at the Viper next to him. ''I guess Im the traitor around here… But you could´ve gotten more if you stayed there longer.''

''What did you and your mother do when you were young?'' She asked, both in shock and horror at a thought that had crossed her mind.

''Nothing anywhere near what you´re thinking. its just something all birds do, feed the younger by chewing the bits smaller .'' He raised his wings in the air as Mantis and Monkey high five him. The trio turned to look at each other , then they all laughed. Tigress couldn´t help but feel as if she wanted to burn something.

''I think we broke Po. He isn´t really moving that much… Or at all.'' Viper exclaimed as she poked Po´s side with her tail. He didn´t move from the contact. Tigress groaned and turned to the three snickering boys. She was about to tell them to help him until Monkey interrupted.

''You caused it, you´re the one who´s supposed to fix it.'' He snap his finger at her, and mantis high five his other hand.

''Po! Theres… Um.. Some dumplings left! Do you want some?'' She tried it out with food, but no responds came. She looked over at viper, who was also trying to figure what to do.

Tigress realized at that moment that she had to do what they did all over again, but she had to do it for Po. She looked over at the boys and saw them chattering among each other, whilst Viper was in deep thoughts.

She sighed, before leaning forward and bringing their muzzles together. She could feel Po´s body tense up, and soon she felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her closer. He ran his arms trough the golden fabric and the fur on her neck started rising at the contact. She soon realized that Po had taken over the kiss and that the chattering besides them had died down.

When Po noticed that Tigress had lightly tapped her hand on his chest and he immediately released her from his grasp, breaking the sudden kiss. The others looked at them with shock, and Viper soon after decided to speak up.  
''Soo.. Did it work?''

Tigress smiled simply at them. ''Yep. Tasted just like dumplings.''

 **(Dumpling hugs to all of you! )**


	15. Frustration (part 1)

**''— They say that every once in a awhile, you have to let your anger flow out in words. Its the best way to relief yourself from stress and frustration. —''**

Another day at the panda village. It had been a sunny and cloudless day, making all the panda´s enjoy the evening breeze as they hosted another festival for the return of Li Shan´s lost son. This one was going to be a bit more special though, as it had been less than a week since he had defeated Kai in the spirit realm.

The furious five had partaken to help out, as did Po and Master Shifu. Viper had successfully managed to teach Mei Mei a new ribbon move, Crane and Monkey were helping Mr. Ping in the kitchen and mantis was helping Li Shan set up a few decorations around the houses. Tigress and Master Shift were assigned to keep Po away, and that was the hardest Task.

The trio had walked to the waterfall near the village, along with a few other pandas , which were mostly children and toddlers. Lei Lei had been one of them, and she was happily resting on Tigress´s shoulders as she was pointing at all the amazing things they had seen on their way there.

Master Shift had also grown soft for the Panda´s, but was far from reaching where Tigress was. At this point, he couldn´t help but smile as he saw the baby panda´s happily sprinting along and rolling down hills.

Po was quietly following a long, but he was un usually silent. He shot out some glares at the others with him, but he was mostly focused on his feet. It made it hard for him to walk, as he stumbled nearly half the way.

This was however taken noticed by his tiger friend, as she had noticed his voice´s absence. She looked over at him with worried glances. She tried to focus on his chi, to see what he was feeling, but it didn´t work.

They had made it to the waterfall, and all the pandas flew happily into the pool of some sort. Po had hesitated before jumping in himself, yelling out ''canon-ball'' as his round body crashed into the surface of the pool. Just then, images of Gongnem flew into his mind, reminding himself of all the pain that had happened over at the forsaken city.

He could clearly remember as he saw the fireball hit him into the old panda village, he could remember all he pain that was shot straight through his body. he saw images of his mother as he was left at the radish crates. He remembered the suffocating feeling he felt that day. . .

Suffocating…

His eyes shot open as his arms started flapping. His body was quickly out of the water and he breathed heavily. His mind had nearly betrayed him. He had nearly drowned.

Another flash of his mother came into his mind, as he saw her kiss his small paws and whisper to him that everything would be alright. That everything is fine and that she would com back in just a second.

His body unsteadily rose up from the ground and he sat down on a rock a few feet away from the water. He couldn´t do this anymore. These memories kept coming back. Every single time.

''Po?'' He heard a concerned voice come from behind him, and when he twisted his head to look he saw his feline friend. She was giving him a questioning look, and he saw that her eyes were filled with concern, and a bit of sadness. He knew what she was asking him, and he answered her the best he could. By lying. . .

He quickly planted on of his fake smiles, and waved on of his hands to brush off her question. ''Fine as ever, Ti. Just wondering about stuff.'' His thumb was nervously rubbing the top of his palm, and his smile was twitching in place.

The tigress could have easily just left with a nod, but she noticed his nervousness when she had approached him. She also heard the falseness in his voice. She sighed and sat down across the panda, her gaze still locked on him. ''Po, you know you´re the worst liar i have ever heard, theres no need to keep it away. Whatever that is bothering you must mean a lot to you, and I´m here if you need someone to talk too.'' She firmly stated, but she kept her tone soft and concerned.

This time it was Po who sighed in defeat, bowing his head in shame. He gave out a soft whine before pulling him self together. '' I dunno, Ti… Im still not used to all the panda´s around me, or the fact that there are still hundreds of pandas left… And I—'' He stopped himself before continuing. ''I still can´t get over the fact that my mother sacrificed her life just to save me…i just wish she was here, so that I could live with a full family…'' He knew he sounded extremely selfish, but who wouldn´t. Family is always one of the most important things in life, it was even far more important than all the gold in the world. Your family is the worlds gold.

''Sometimes I know you can sound selfish for a reason, but right now I just can´t believe it.'' Tigress stated, her eyes had lost full focus on her surroundings. She could feel the sudden anger in her chest. ''Complaining about it just makes it worse…''

''Oh right. If someone lost their mother I´m pretty sure they would be complaining far more than me!'' Po snapped, crossing his arms in and angry pose. But for hi, it felt like he was forgetting something.

''Have you ever seen me complain?'' _Oh, right… She was adopted._ Tigress let herself tense up as the subject she feared to talk about showed up. She had hated to admit the fact that she was truly sad about having no parents.

''Well, thats because you´re… Tigress..'' He sounded so unsure of his answer, but he made sure that there still was some anger left. He couldn´t understand why he had said that to her, and neither could she.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' There was a low growl in her voice, and her paws were clenched into fists. Was he really going to have an argument with her?

''It means that you´re hardcore!'' He pointed a finger at her as he stood up. ''You can control your feelings. Emotions never get in your way. Nerves of steel! Fist of metal!'' Tigress stood up as well, but she was a bit unbalanced. So he still saw that in her. After 8 years, he still thought that she was the iron lady sh played as. Tigress had thought that he knew better, but that proves her point being made wrong.

''And you think thats who I really am? A _fearless_ **_killing_** _machine_?'' Her voice rose a bit higher, and by now there were a few Pandas who had noticed that the two best friends were arguing.

''Well, yes! Thats who you´ve showed yourself! After all these years, you´ve only showed me no emotions! Maybe hardcore isn´t even a fitting name for you! Maybe thats why no one have had the guts to _love_ you! Heck! I meant to even _like_ you!'' He yelled back, and there were many gasps made. One of them was from Master Shifu, as he had never heard anyone saying something so harsh.

Po hadn´t noticed what he had said until he saw Tigress gaze. It was a mixture between Shocked, sad and astonished. She trembled to say anything, and her gaze was focused on the ground. _God, that hurt.  
_ ''…Maybe y-you´re right. You should at l-least be happy that you h-had a mother that loved you— Instead of one that a-abandoned you when you were just a few w-weeks old…'' And with that, she had turned from her spot and started to walk away back to the village.

There was a pregnant silence, and the guilt immediately started to form in his mind. His body tensed up, and he felt like tearing something apart. Her voice echoed trough his head. It was broken, filled with hurt and sadness.

 _He had truly messed up._


	16. Affection (part 2)

**'' — There is also the times where you have to show more than one emotion, that is to show what the true** ** _meaning_** **is. —''**

There was still an awkward silence around the pond, and all the panda´s slowly started to go back to what they were doing. Soon, everyone was back to bathing in the water, but there were still two panda´s standing by the rock. A panda and a _red_ panda.

Po sat back down on the rock with a thud, his mind pondering with questions about his decisions. He had to admit that he wasn´t such a wise man, but he could sometimes say some wise words randomly, coming out from nowhere whilst he blabbered on with his speeches.

He was still in thoughts when he the other presence in front of him cough.

The giant panda took it and started speaking before it even got more awkward. ''Master Shifu… Im sorry.. I wasn´t mys—'' He got cut short when the elder master raised his staff against his muzzle, to shut him up. Po looked down at his feet and waited for the scolding to come.

''Po, whatever happened now isn´t something you should go around and apologize to me for, I have nothing to do with it.'' He begun, his ears lowering against his head and when images of his daughters saddened face flashing trough his mind. ''I do hope, and believe, you can fix this. Sometimes its good to apologize, but other times its better to do something more than that…''

Po´s gaze was settling down on Master Shifu once more, this time seeming more question full. ''What do you mean by that?'' He asked and he heard that the shorter panda sighed.

''That… you will figure out on your own. After all, if you only do what you can do, you will only be who you are now.'' The older master chuckled as he emphasized his own words. Po smiled a small smile as well, remembering the first time he had heard that quote. ''Now go and find Tigress before she wonders off to far. Oh and…Don´t go back to the panda village… Im positive you wont find her there.''

''How come?'' The dragon warrior raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit suspicious about what he had told him.

''She doesn´t like to be bothered by many after having an argument… So you can guess why.'' Shifu told him reassuringly, and expectedly Po believed him.

He nodded, and stood up to leave and go search for Tigress…To apologized sincerely… maybe even do something to show his affections? He was not sure what Shifu had meant with what he had said, but he was still trying to figure it put. Maybe Tigress would help him realize.

 _And she sure will…_

Po had wondered over to where he had fought Kai on the ice, keeping his balance checked as he slid across it and trying to search of some sort of figure trough the fog. But to his luck, no one was there.

He looked over at the other side of the village, walking over the bridge with his eyes on the look out. But, as expected, he didn´t find her there either. Maybe she was at the village? But Shifu had told him not to look.

Po might seem dumb, at some times, but he's smart enough to know that they were hosting another party for him. The third time this week. Well, he appreciated it and all, but he thought that it was´t quite.. fair. He had mentioned a few times that without them, he would still be in the spirit realm, but they just brushed it off and continued to celebrate.

it was as if Po was an object that people went to beg for, praising him for his help, health and luck. And to be honest, he was starting to get annoyed by that.

He continued on walking, thinking that she might be on top of the mountains to have a breath from the fresh air up there. And in some way, he was correct. He was glad that he had finally found her, up there. But something was off about her. As he watched her sitting form, he noticed what it was.

She seemed _distressed_.

Her facial expression was looking worried, as if it was half sick. Her body was obviously tensed up, shoulders high up and back straight. She was trying to meditate, he could tell because of how she hadn´t heard him… yet.

He walked closer to her, making sure to be as sneaky as possible, and when he had stopped just a few feet in front of her, one of her eyes opened. Noticing who it was, it closed soon after it had opened. He could hear his friend sigh and stop meditating.

''What do you want Po?'' Her voice came out horsely, and she had to cough twice before letting him answer. Sh looked at him with both eyes this time, and he could se that she was still in pain from earlier.

''Tigress, I truly am sorry! Can you please—'' He stretched out the word please ''—forgive me?'' He asked her, pouting and nearly ready to start begging. The feline thought about it for a moment, her eyes darkening as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

''Tell me what, Po. If I forgive you, would you tell me how much of it was true?'' She asked, and Po blinked for a moment before his brain proceeded.

''What now?'' He sheepishly asked her back, whilst starting to collied his paws together. Tigress looked at him with a frown for a mere second, before starting to speak again.

''what you said about me… nearly an hour ago… did you mean it all?'' This time her voice was shushed and she started to rub her upper arm for comfort. Po was feeling the guilt build up again, as he was seeing his friend, best friend and maybe more, who he had also called a fearless killing machine, in this state. If words could kill, she would probably have been long gone.

He gulped down his pride once more, and tried to put up another apology, this one being more specific about the argument. ''As i said, I truly am sorry. I wasn´t myself at that moment, and i was feeling…'' He inhaled some of the fresh air before continuing ''deeply depressed about the whole situation. But what you said made me realize that maybe I am just being far too selfish. Life is life, after all. Nothing is expected in life, and I guess thats why people say expect the unexpected.'' He wasn´t finished yet and he scooted closer to the feline. ''And I meant none of what I said, it was just the frustration making its way out. Otherwise, I have noticed that you are nothing like i described you. You are far better. And in a way, you´re much more awesome:r than me.''

She lightly smiled, and before he could even blink she gave him a small kiss just as light as her smile was. He was left, overall, surprised. But his gaping mouth soon turned into his traditional goofy smile that he knew she loved.

The feline let out a laugh, and she playfully punched him in the arm. Po had gotten used to them by now, and he knew it was a way of showing affection.

Suddenly, his mind stopped. Affection. Yes! He finally knew what Shifu had meant, and it was kinda just hiding under one of the dumpling bowls. He had found it with the help of Tigress, and he couldn´t help but smile even wider, if that was possible.

Carelessly, he grabbed hold of Tigress´s shoulders and brought their muzzles together for another kiss, this one being more comfortable for the both of them. His arms rested on top of her shoulders and so did hers, making It last longer, and when they broke apart Po embraced her into his chest, which she gladly accepted. ''You truly are a life savior!''

She looked at him with a smirk. ''So what, you haven´t noticed until now?'' He shook his head and laughed, then placed his jaw over her forehead. They sat there, in each others embraces for a few more minutes, until Po looked down at her once again.

''So, Ti…'' He started, getting her full attention when she looked up and nearly making their noses touch. ''You forgive me?''

The master thought for a second, breaking free from Po´s grasp and started to stand up. Po did the same soon after her, not sure of what she was doing.

''I dunno, how about you show me how sorry you are later?'' She teased him, and he gladly accepted it as they headed back to the village to party.

Unknown to them, there were someone just above in a tree spying at them. And everyone thought he was the innocent one of the furious five…

 **—  
OMG! THAT TOOK FOREVER! Literally! all day for this crappy fan fiction!? Man, I must suck.**

 **Just to be perfectly honest, i didn´t feel like completing the chapter before this , Frustration. I thought it would be nice to be evil, but I guess I swallowed my pride when I noticed how many of you wanted a second part. Thank you all! You´re the best!  
Have a nice day! :D**

 **— MLG**


	17. Breaking rules

**Sooooo sorry for forgetting to upload anything in five days! I had too much to do, so yeaaaaah…. But enjoy this crappy chapter that I didn´t even even in.**

''Tigress?'' Po´s voice echoed trough her room, and he sadly found it empty.

He skedaddled to the kitchen, were he found two other masters. But not the master he was searching for. He wandered to the training hall, but there he only found the two remaining masters in the jade palace. Except for her.

''Have someone seen Tigress?'' Po asked, earning the masters attention. The avian inside was the first one to speak.

''No, haven´t seen her since she went and had a talk with Master Shifu'' He said, looking down at the serpent besides him. Viper looked over at Po, wondering why had asked. The panda just shrugged in response, the retreated out of the room to continue his search to find the seemingly lost tiger.

He raced to the hall of fame, hoping that she would be in there, but, to his disappointment, only Master Shifu was there, meditating besides the. Po sighed, turning to leave when Shifu´s sharp voice stopped him.

''You seem disappointed, is there an explanation?'' He turned and saw his master at the entrance, right behind him.

Po let out a small yelp. ''I don´t understand how you do that!''

''Simple, after training whatever seems impossible is.'' The old master stated, then looked at Po with a brow raised to the sky. ''Now what is it your searching?''

''How did you—'' He stopped himself, then completely changed what he was going to ask ''Never mind, have you seen Tigress?''

The smaller panda thought for a second whilst rubbing his chin ''Why yes, she was here around thirty minutes ago. She´s probably in her room, packing'' He answered.

''Oh okey—''Po nodded and turned to walk back to the barracks, but then what Shifu had said fully proceeded into his mind ''Wai- What? Packing?''

''Yes, she's going on a mission near the west coast of China—'' Shifu started, his eyes daring him to see Po´s reaction.

Po squealed, making Master Shifu stop abruptly ''Oh cool! Should I also go pa—''

''alone'' The elder master finished, his brow twitching from the sudden interruption.

''WHAT?'' Po suddenly shouted. ''But what about me?'' He pointed at himself in disbelief ''Or the rest of the five?'' Po argued, this time his arms where firmly settled on his hips

''This is just another mission, she's done many of them before, and so have you.'' The red panda argued back, his grasp tightening around his staff.

''But what if something happens to her?''

''AS I SAID, she knows what she´s doing.'' Shifu finished the argument, then walked back into the hall of fame.

Po was left near the exit, his mind furious. He stomped back to barracks, kicking a few rocks on the way. He had not experienced this sort of anger in a long time.

''Po? Why are you kicking everything in your path?'' said a sudden voice, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder and found Tigress standing there, arms folded together. Oh, how much he loved it when she was concerned. It made her soften up, and it suited her more.

Her fur was shinning and it matched perfectly with her new lotus on her chest was mesmerizing, and it came alive when her chest moved in since with the wind. She truly did look awesome.

''Its just.. Im just a bit upset..'' Po bathed out, twisting his body fully to face hers. Tigress had to fight back the smirk that was starting to show.

''Don´t you eat when you´re upset? I have never seen you kick rocks all around the place.'' She questioned him again, and Po cursed under his breath. She was onto him.

''Okey, I do eat when I´m upset, but not every single time! And no! This isn´t because Master Shifu punished me for not waking up at the gong!'' He said firmly, but at the same time he had a smile on.

''Riiiight'' She playfully teased him, and he swore he saw her eyes sparkle in the sun light. ''So is this your new way of saying good bye?Wasn´t really expecting it.''

Po chuckled for a moment ''What? did you expect me to kiss you good bye?'' He teased her , and noticed the small blush that had formed on her face.

Tigress brought a paw under her chin, thinking about what he had said. She finally decided what to answer back. ''You know, that would actually be quite nice.''

Po blinked in surprise, but then grinned at her. He reacted quickly as he pulled her close to his chest, making her blush spread across her face. He looked down at her, their noses where visibly touching. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, then pressed her muzzle against his.

it surprised him, but he soon glad accepted it and kissed her back with as much force.

—

''Let me guess, your gonna brake the rules and still go with me?''

''Hell yes'' And it was that day Po noticed that breaking the rules was a fun thing to do, mostly when you´re doing it just to be with someone you love~

 **Just have to tell ya´ll… I will be leaving for about five more days, so this is just a quick update. Im going to the US for the hundredth time! Woop! Gonna watch kung fu panda 3 and zootropolis/zootopia whilst I'm there! And I'm sure that I'm gonna love it!**


	18. jealous

Jealousy.

 **Sup…Been a while. . . Im gonna try uploading once every week, cuzz i seriously don't have that much time to have fun anymore :/ Surrey but please do enjoy this chapter xD**

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe what was happening.

Po knew that Tigress had her charm at attracting pandas, but he didn't expect her to be flustered about it. Whenever they'd go visit the panda village, everyone seemed to be dazzled by the tigress. Even his father.

It had been a long and wearisome day, spent visiting a number of different pandas. Po had been completely worn by this, so he left Tigress alone with Lei Lei to go and rest at the hut they were staying in. The tiger shrugged him away, and before she knew it, it had turned to night, and all the pandas where starting to head home.

Tigress left to go rest as well, but a few of the pandas stopped her, and gave her a basket with a cloth covering the top of it. She thanked them for the offer, and just when she was about to question what it was they left her all alone, in front of the hut she was desired to go into. She walked up the few stairs, that was nothing in comparison to what they had in the valley of peace, and silently opened the door.

Tigress found Po sitting on the his bed, looking at a picture of him when he was a cub. There was another person besides him, and elder female panda. She was guessing that was his mom. When Po heard her settle down on her bed on the opposite side, he looked up from the picture with a questioning look.

"Where have you been?" demanded the dragon warrior. "I have had no-one to talk to all day!''

"I have been visiting some of the other pandas, man they sure know how to spend the day. '' Tigress answered, and stretched. She put the basket down besides the bed, and policed over to it.

"What have you got there?"

"Got where? This?" She tapped the crane of the basket, "It´s from Lei Lei´s house. I haven't opened it yet."

Po pouts down at the basket, then crosses his arms. ´´Lei Lei never gives me presents," he said. Tigress picked up the basket and gently took away the cloth onto. ''It´s a cake'' She simply answered. They made it and gave me a sixth piece of it.''

''What kind of cake is it?''

''Strawberry''

—

Another day has gone by, and so far Tigress has been receiving much more love than before. She had been receiving a ton of presents, hugs and compliments, meanwhiles Po was on the side looking at her, his fame going down town. He had nearly lost it when some pandas even started flirting with her. Just small compliments, nothing to bad right?

Nope, everything was bad! real bad! He could even see how happy amused she was, with her paw on her hip and soft eyes looking at the all the pandas in front of her.

''Maybe you should stop them before they take her.'' Li shan´s voice cut trough his head, and he looked up from the tigress he had been staring at all day. He gave his real father a questioning look, and the elder panda shrugged. ''Just a suggestion.''

And Po took that suggestion, as he stood up and walked over to her. And at that moment he had realised something. This was all bad because he hadn´t done anything. You can't just leave something and come back to it after a while.

''Okay! Thats enough for today!'' He called out to the other pandas as he separated her from them. ''No more flirting with MY Tiger!''

 **Crappy chapter, i know. Im just a bit sorry for not uploading anything for nearly 6 months! Sooorryyyyyyy!**


End file.
